monster_legends_competitivefandomcom-20200215-history
Devastress
Meet Devastator's sister! She has arrived in Monster Legends to save her brother from Malair, who's been controlling him since he was a baby! However, when she rescues him from the Supervillains' Hideout, he will have to deal with the fact that he's not the strong one in the family anymore. Role: Attacker __TOC__ Overview Devastress is a Magic attacker with lots of high-damaging skills and tons of negative and positive status effects such as PER, Pierce, Curse, Total Blind, Shields; she has great stats and above all a fantastic trait, and in general she's really good. Pros: *Great Special (Self Pierce + 100% insta-kill) *Pretty hard to deny due to Hardened + Tough trait *AoE Curse *Lots of Pierce move that deal massive dmg *AoE 50% Shield + stamina regen with no CD *Total Blind *AoE Blind *NER + PER Block + Life Regen Cons: *Relies on raw damage, meaning that she'll usually go second (Due to the need of strength runes), allowing her to be denied, tortured, or killed before she gets a turn in. Recommended Moveset The Wonder Woman of ML *Under Her Aegis (Team 50% Shield + Stamina Regeneration, 22s, 0 CD) *Light of Elena (self Pierce before dmg + 65 Magic dmg + Curse + self Pierce removal after dmg, 26s, 2 CD) *Stones of Petra / Peace of Irina (Petra for self Pierce before dmg + 65 Special dmg + PER + self Pierce removal after dmg, 28s, 2 CD) / (Irina for self Pierce before dmg + 65 Special dmg + Total Blind + self Pierce removal after dmg, 26s, 2 CD) *Powered by Curium (AoE 35 Magic dmg + Curse, 25s, 2 CD) Recommended Runes: 1 Strength, 2 Team Speed; 2 Strength, 1 Team Speed Recommended Relics: 'Cain's Sword / Healing Mask ' Counters *Devastress can inflict a variety of pesky status effects. Due to her dangerous effects, PER monsters like Gakora and Mirak can be really useful to remove them, especially Curse, which is one of the best, if not, the best DoT in the game. *Since her Hardened and Tough stack, it can be pretty difficult to deny Devastress, as status effects will then have a 55% less accuracy against her, which is similar to and better than Bulwark by 5%. Trait disablers such as Ingenica and Warmaster Thalassa (in which both can also PER and NER) can erase her awesome higher-level Bulwark trait and leave her open to any negative status effect. *Although she does not much damage, Madam Fusion is also a very good counter to Devastress. Fusion can deal with her annoying status effects with 2 NER skills (including a Team NER) and a PER skill with just 1 CD, respectively. When paired with Prince Charmless, she'll pretty much dominate since she can then use Your Turn! to give Charmless an extra turn. Since Charmless has an elemental advantage over Devastress and Nature Weakness to increase his damage output, he can make quick work of her despite her solid HP stat. Category:Magic monsters Category:Hardened Category:Tough Category:Status Caster Category:Evolving trait Category:Attacker Category:Causes Pierce Category:Causes Curse Category:Cause Blind Category:Cause Total Blind Category:Random Effects Users Category:Female book Category:Families book Category:Superheroes book Category:Quest monsters